Log thirty of juggernaut 01's activities
by NightmareChameleon
Summary: Juggernaut 01 tests bioweapon [name:little nightmare] on a nearby next of xenomorphs during war number 48 with said species.


Nightmare, little nightmare 07 and sister 4601 awkwardly re-entered atmosphere in a drop pod, mark V. It would unfold on impact, forming a good barricade and hand fins to direct it to the target, making fighting easier. It moved to an enemy, in this case an angry xenomorph. Nightmare enjoyed xenomorphs, both killing them and breeding them with her generic experiments. The result was always amazing.

Nightmare was ecstatic to see what happened when they were infected with little nightmare. The pod unfolded into a barricade 6 meters wide and 4 meters high, with a rack of ammunition behind it. Nightmare loaded most rack with her spears, each with a different poison. Five of them had the little nightmare venom on it. She threw these ones first, then watched the xenomorphs react. Nightmare made these new monsters guard her as she was vulnerable when controlling them. She made one release little nightmare seven, which set to work spreading the joy. It eventually succumbed to an angry swarm, releasing a cloud of eggs as a final fuck-you.

Nightmare had her group of ten form armor out of broken barricades and arm with whatever was available. She set them loose, adding more to her horde. I constructed oversized naval cannons for them, because why not. Nightmare returned from her trance long enough to throw her poisoned spears, note the results then return to her destructive spree. Alas, the horde was defeated. Nightmare returned to her body, dismissing the guards. They wandered into the fray.

"Hey, sis. I need you to man a turret." Nightmare shouted to her left. 4601 seemed occupied with teabagging a dead xenomorph. "I need you to use a very big gun!" Nightmare tried. 4601 nodded and the two of them began their journey to a large black box labeled GRINDER. A lone alien leapt from the box onto them and was blasted out of the air by four bulk cannons.

"I just love these." 4601 sang, blasting other offenders. Nightmare had already opened the door.

Inside was what resembled an armored amphibious vehicle with ten rotary blades attached to the front and an AA, vehicle mounted automatic turret on the back. Which is what it was. Nightmare entered the driver seat and 4601 took the rear. An energy field bubbled up and around the gun to prevent it from melting. Multiple other shields activated once Nightmare turned on the engine.

"LINEM UP LIKA FIRIN SQUAD!" Shouted 4601 as they ran over numerous aliens, giddily shooting any jumping xenomorphs that tried to board. Nightmare shifted the grinder to tunneling mode. Another row of rotary blades emerged from the bottom of the large vehicle. The top row moved up, forming a solid wall of spinning blades.

"Hey, sister. Knock knock." Nightmare shouted. The grinder drove into the xenomorph nest.

"Who's there?" they broke through the first wall.

"GIANT FLAMING BLADES!" Nightmare shouted, flipping the switch to turn on the flamethrowers locatted behind the blades.

"EYES ON THE PATH," 4601 replied then broke down. "IDIOT!" The chaotic couple drove at an astounding 29 meters per second into the queen's chamber, destroying over eggs and ploughing into the queen's leg and ovipositor in the process. A swarm of irate xenos ran after them, catching up. "Fetch!" Sister joked, pulling the pin and safety off a grenade. She faked throwing it. The xenomorphs kept coming. Annoyed that the trick didn't work, 4061 threw the grenade at the nearest xenomorph in anger. It bounced off of the xenomorph's head and exploded in a cloud of confetti. "WHAT THE FUCK." Sister exclaimed, more of a statement than a question.

"Try using the turret." Nightmare suggested, ramming out the other side of the xenomorph's carefully constructed nest. It was a barren forest, devoid of life. All of the xenomorphs were out getting obliterated, none of them were anywhere else. "Welp, that's no fun." Nightmare sighed. She spun the grinder around thirty-six degrees and smashed the accelerator. It smashed through the already weakened shell and stopped. The saws spun, but didn't cut the barrier with the ease it posessed earlier. Nightmare switched the engine off.

"What's wrong?" sister asked, bummed.

"Blades are busted."

"We still have a couple blades." Sister responded, starting to charge a toaster. The flying sawblades cut the nest wall with ease, leaving two very small slits. "Damn, that was my last shot." Nightmare retrieved a quamei and spun it. She smashed the weapon into the wall, creating a long, shallow gash. The waxy substance jammed, catching the weapon. 4061 wasted three clips on shooting a door-shaped hole in the barrier.

"I don't wanna fight through the nest." 4061 admitted.

"You're right. I think we should commit suicide ourselves and pretend that the xenomorphs killed us." Nightmare agreed.

"Yeah, but the forms take a while, and it won't help the war effort."

You know those japanese soldiers that blew themselves up?" 4061 drawled. Nightmare fashioned a large bomb vest out of duct tape and all explosives. "You're adding bullets to it?" Laughed sister.

"They explode," Nightmare took off her armor to stretch the metal, making room for the explosives. " and so will I!" Nightmare charged into the nest, dodging at least seven angry xenomorphs. The remnants of the armor was too broken to slow her down; nightmare extended her sensory tentacle and slowed her perception. She looked around for something good to explode. A sister waved, pinned to the wall. " We're all gonna die!" Nightmare shouted, mixing the most explosive substance she could. Nightmare pulled the pin of a fragment grenade and ran to the cucconed ally. Sister waved happily. Nightmare stood still near her. The xenomorphs attacked Nightmare with a facehugger. "Go ahead." Nightmare taunted. The enemies circled her. The various grenades and explosives detonate, sending little bits of metal into the surrounding aliens. The shockwave pulverised sister and Nightmare, jellifying their bodies and guaranteeing a shitload of paperwork.


End file.
